Intimidad
by RinPink Susaiyajin
Summary: Vegeta obtiene un momento muy íntimo, muy personal en el que explora y se otorga su propio placer que hasta ahora descubrió, pensando en Bulma, la causa de su fuego interno. Un Fic de TheSoul986. ADAPTACIÓN a la pareja BxV bajo su permiso [Advertencia: Lenguaje Vulgar, Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridísimos lectores, estoy aquí trayéndoles algo nuevo, es una adaptación de un Three- shot en el que veremos una faceta nueva de nuestro príncipe Saiyajin.

Agradezco eternamente a la autora oficial del fic titulado **Intimidad, **gracias **TheSoul986** escribes de maravilla los Lemon. Espero y la adaptación te guste tanto como a mí :D

Sin más que decir los dejo leer.

* * *

**Intimidad**

Cada día era lo mismo, ella lo seducía y él aunque no lograra reconocerlo la peliazul conseguía prenderlo, no sabía por qué pero… él se desesperaba por el calor que sentía por dentro. Porque sí, Bulma había estado especialmente deliciosa con él. Movía sus caderas más de lo acostumbrado cuando él estaba en la cocina engullendo cualquier platillo que gustosamente la loca madre de la terrícola le preparaba, entraba a la cocina y la veía contonearse frente a sus ojos; con sus sentidos de Saiyajin ultra desarrollados podía sentir su olor a excitación y la mirada que la joven le dedicaba con pizca de picardía. Se estaba portando demasiado seductora y provocativa. Demandante.

Vegeta suspiró tranquilo al verla desaparecer de la casa para ir a alguna reunión en la empresa que estaba situada en el centro de la ciudad, ya no tenía que preocuparse de penosas erecciones que aparecían en el momento más inoportuno. No más sonrojos inesperados y por supuesto ya no más calor indescifrable en su cuerpo ¿Cómo podía ser que una simple y estúpida terrícola lo pusiera en esas condiciones? Él, siendo el príncipe Saiyajin, orgullo y determinado, no podía estar cayendo en las insinuaciones de una mujer vulgar como ella.

Se sentó en el piso de la cámara de gravedad a descansar después de un largo día de entrenamientos exhaustivos, estaba solo tal cual era su soledad, los padres de la mujer habían salido como solían hacerlo. Pensó un poco extrañado en el comportamiento de la humana, como a veces se agachaba de tal forma que podía verle las bragas con esos diminutos y raros atuendos que usaba, o las veces que se cruzaba de brazos para realzar sus pechos, todo cuando él estuviera viendo.

Se sonrojo ¿Desde cuándo esas estupideces cruzaban por su mente? De seguro el ejercicio excesivo y la falta de descanso estaban haciendo estragos en él. Pensándolo bien, aparte del entrenamiento también debía de satisfacer sus deseos carnales, con tales insinuaciones si hubiera sido otro hombre, se hubiera lanzado sobre ella para violarla ante semejante seducción, pero no él, el orgullo príncipe Saiyajin caer en semejante bajeza ¡NO! Ni siquiera debería de estar pensando en sus instintos bajos en ese momento. Desde que comenzaron las estrategia de Bulma, él había visitado la ducha incontables veces para corregir su emocionado miembro y apagar la hoguera de su cuerpo pues no conocía otra solución.

Hasta que recordó algo que en su momento le pareció completamente una estúpida incoherencia.

_Su recorrido por la galaxia estaba tardando más de lo que debía, después de haber partido en busca de Kakarotto en aquella nave espacial que la loca mujer había construido, la falta de buenos alimentos estaban afectando su ki, él, siendo un guerrero en constantes perdidas de energía debía alimentarse de la manera más grata posible._

_Desvió su nave hasta uno de los planetas conocidos por poseer cantidades exageradas de bares donde prostituían a las esclavas sometidas de otros planetas._

_Tomó posesión de una de las mesas donde una extraterrestre con apariencia desagradable le sirvió la comida, unos individuos semejante a lagartos estaban en la barra hablando cualquier mierda que se les venía a la mente, pero algo llamó su atención ya que nunca había escuchado a dos seres hablar sobre esas cosas._

_¿Qué tal Korck? ¿Cómo la estas pasando?- Vegeta asumió que ese debía ser el nombre de esa sabandija._

_Terrible.- respondió el mencionado.- En nuestro planeta ha comenzado la época de celo y las mujeres están un poco extrañas._

_¿Celo? Pero que imbéciles.- pensó Vegeta pues él al ser el príncipe Saiyajin jamás se había preocupado por esa clase de cosas que solo servían para perder valioso tiempo de entrenamiento._

_Dali está extraña.- siguió diciendo el más asqueroso de los dos._

_¿Cómo extraña?_

_Si, su olor cambia a uno más dulce cuando esta cerca de mí o su actitud._

_Me parece que te está seduciendo.- respondió el otro.- No seas descortés y acepta sus coqueteos._

_No, yo no…_

_Vegeta lanzó un gruñido, esa plática no conseguía ser más que parlotearía que llegaba su oído sin que él quisiera oír esa basura._

_Continuó comiendo sus alimentos sin prestar atención, hasta que uno de los individuos alzó la vos._

_Y como harás con tus… erecciones._

_¡Shh!- calló el otro._

_Conozco la solución más eficaz y por supuesto la más placentera._

_Minutos después Vegeta ya estaba asqueado de escuchar hablar sobre eso y más hasta el punto en que el apetito voraz que tenía se le fue por las nubes, se paró en su arranque de furia y destruyó el lugar en un santiamén continuando así su misión, encontrar al insecto de Kakarotto._

Después de haber escuchado esas cosas que en su momento y a su edad no había prestado atención, ahora estaba allí, se había encaminado hacia la ducha en busca de un baño, estaba pensando en la mujer… y en cómo se vería sin ropa. Inmediatamente su imaginación le mostró una imagen erótica. Bulma frente a él, desnuda con ambas manos sobre sus pechos, escondiendo sus pezones y una terrible tanguita como única prenda.

Vegeta gruñó y tuvo inmediatamente una erección. Imágenes tan reales como esas no llegaban exactamente todos los días pues sus pensamientos eran exclusivamente para las batallas; casi podía verla encima de él con aquella ropa interior tan… sensual.

Y Vegeta hizo exactamente lo que en aquel entonces había escuchado de aquellos sujetos, estaba por comprobar si en realidad funcionaba. El Saiyajin pasó sus manos por su cabellera. Suspiró relajado ya que el calor del entrenamiento lo había estado matando, entrando a darse un baño tal vez lograba sentirse más fresco.

Luego se enfrasco en su imagen mental y se exploró. Apoyo la espalda en la cama de su habitación y fue deshaciéndose de su traje, quitó sus guantes. Bajó lo suficiente su ropa como para que su rebosante pene fuera libre y gruñó. El miembro era grueso, bastante grueso y de una longitud promedio. Vegeta posó las yemas de sus dedos en una de las tantas venitas y empezó un masaje circular. Se sentía realmente bien, queriendo un poco más de ese gozo dirigió su pulgar a la punta de la cabeza y pulsó.

¡Ah!- gimió y apretó con la otra mano la base de su erecto pene ¿Quién pensaría que el príncipe de la raza más fuerte del universo, en su soledad podía causarse tal placer? Si él no hubiese escuchado aquella plática de los extraterrestres nunca se hubiera enterado, jamás hubiera curioseado en ese lugar de su anatomía, no tenía el tiempo para eso, jamás pensó en ello. Cuando había tenido sexo con alguna mujer solo era para saciarse rápidamente, penetrándolas hasta terminar y eso era todo.

Trago saliva grueso y suspiró. Los movimiento circulares en la punta de su pene lo estaban matando y ya se sentía una sensación extraña, como si algo le dijera que moviera sus caderas contra su mano.

Y como estaba en eso de explorar.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia la boca dejando saliva en la palma y dedos. Dejó un rastro de saliva antes de guiar su mano hasta su miembro que lo esperaba ansioso. Él gimió cuando sintió que su mano se deslizaba con facilidad sobre su longitud. Con la otra mano libre, sin saber qué hacer, Vegeta la dirigió hasta su saco, donde apretó las bolas y las masajeó. ¡Joder! Se sentía tan bien.

Gruñó ante el intenso placer que se estaba dando e inevitablemente pensó en Bulma, en aquella peliazul sensual y se concentró en el suceso que ocurrió hace dos días.

_Bulma se sumergía en el agua cristalina de la piscina en la Corporation Capsule para refrescarse debido a las altas temperaturas últimamente. Vegeta que salía de su rutina de entrenamiento diario sintió la presencia de la mujer y no precisamente dentro de la casa, por instinto caminó siguiendo el pequeño ki, porque él no tenía ni idea de que había una piscina y mucho menos que la mujer se estaba bañando. El príncipe Saiyajin que solamente se dejó guiar por la curiosidad se dio con la sorpresa de que Bulma salía de la piscina con el torso casi descubierto mostrando sus muy desarrollados pechos._

_Con treinta años Bulma seguía manteniendo esa esbelta y sexy figura que la caracterizaba, no tenía nada que envidiar a cualquier otra mujer, sus senos eran bastante generosos con unos pezones rosados y erectos, ante sus ojos estos montes se veían suaves, muy apetecibles. La peliazul sostuvo su cabello y en un movimiento lo mandó hacia atrás, debido al jaleo sus senos rebotaron y él Saiyajin se quedó ahí paralizado._

Vegeta apretó sus testículos y gimió ante el recuerdo. Se lamió los labios imaginando que la tenía enfrente con ambos pechos en ofrecimiento para él. Dio un grito ahogado y movió su mano derecha de arriba hacia debajo de su pene, su miembro estaba tan grueso y duro, parecía hecho de acero, masajeó toda la longitud con rapidez sin dejar de ver como imágenes eróticas en donde la protagonista era Bulma cruzaban por su mente.

Sintió un cosquilleó en el bajo vientre y percibió que algo bueno estaba llegando, sin poder evitarlo debido al calor del momento, se terminó de bajar el traje, estaba tan caliente, su aliento era tan caliente, su pene vigoroso estaba tan caliente. Todo él era un horno.

Sus caderas se movieron solas contra su mano, contra la palma humedecida, gruñó al sentir el deslizamiento, apoyó ambas plantas de los pies contra el piso y embistió con más fuerza. Sin control ni manejo, solo quería placer, a él llegó el aroma del perfume de Bulma, su mente lo hizo recordar su olor, el olor de su excitación y eso lo volvió loco.

Embistió moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo jadeando, arqueó la espalda y gruñó. Su momento llegó, Vegeta consiguió su liberación después de cuatro años desde la última vez que había recordado tener sexo ¿Cómo maldita sea había aguantado tanto? Tal vez porque no tenía a una mujer tan sensual cerca de él provocándole todo el tiempo, tal vez por estar tan concentrado en las batallas. Eyaculó y chorreo todo lo que estaba guardando… como último agasajo, apretó la cabeza de su pene entre sus dedos y una gotita de semen se deslizó por el agujero. Acarició toda la longitud con lentitud grabando a fuego en su memoria este íntimo momento. Uno tan personal, un recuerdo que sería solo de él.

O mejor dicho de ambos. Estaba tan absorto deleitándose en su placer que no sintió la presencia de alguien que lo miraba.

Bulma deslizó sus dedos completamente mojados sobre su vulva, levantando su falda para poder tocarse generando gemidos, guio su vista hasta el miembro grueso y flácido de Vegeta y se excitó mucho. Hundió ambos dedos hasta obtener hartos jugos y se dirigió a su clítoris donde lo masajeó, pellizcó y frotó sin compasión. Se masturbó sin quitar la mirada del pene de Vegeta que anteriormente había estado tan parado y listo para una mojada vagina.

Ella quería ser esa mujer, aquella que lo montara hasta el amanecer, hundiéndose en su carne para terminar gritando de placer. Jadeó buscando aire y tuvo un intenso y poderoso orgasmo. Necesitaba a ese hombre. Se mordió el labio inferior, Vegeta era tan sexy, salvaje, rudo… ya había visto innumerables veces su torso repleto de músculos, y esa fuerza sobrenatural que la mantenía perpetuamente mojada. Pero ahora había visto tremendo… tan grueso y erguido… y aquel líquido que chorreó al acabar.

Bulma había vuelto porque se le olvidaba algo, su carpeta con el nuevo proyecto, el cuál bendito sea, porque debido a ello había sentido en su cuarto a Vegeta al pasar por el pasillo, al caminar por ahí la primera vez no notó nada raro, pero cuando venía de regreso escuchó el gruñido gutural del Saiyajin, se acercó y vio por aquella puerta entre abierta a ese hombre sentado en la cama con su traje hasta sus rodillas, y aquella erótica escena de él masturbándose, tocándose hasta llegar a eyacular nunca se le quitaría de la memoria ¿Quién diría que un ser tan déspota como él practicaba esa clase de cosas? Pero qué más daba, era un hombre, Saiyajin sí, pero al fin y al cabo un hombre que necesitaba de una mujer.

Bulma regresó a su habitación y lo primero que haría sería sacar su vibrador y hundírselo, porque Vegeta tocándose excitaría a cualquiera.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**RinPink Susaiyajiin: **Espero y les haya gustado y me dejen saber a través de un REVIEWS que tanto adoro n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron.**

**Qué bueno que les pareció interesante mi adaptación, para el que no le gustó que se abstenga de leer este capítulo.**

**Disfruten su lectura mis queridos lectores :D**

* * *

¿Eso era posible? Por supuesto que no, Vegeta lo pensó otra vez, solo tal vez… No, ella dijo que iría a esa estúpida reunión de la empresa ¿Por qué regresaría tan rápido? Tal vez se le olvidó algo ¿Qué podría habérsele olvidado a ella que alardeaba todo el tiempo de ser la mujer más inteligente de la tierra?

Bueno, en el caso de que haya vuelto eso no daba la seguridad que lo haya visto… ¿O sí? Después de su desenfrenado orgasmo y de recobrar su sensatez sintió la presencia de Bulma demasiado cerca de él. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué maldita sea tuvo que dejar la puerta entreabierta? ¿Por qué hasta ahora se daba cuenta? Tendría que asegurarse de alguna manera ¿No? Quizá debería espiarla… Joder, no sería algo raro, casi siempre la interrumpía mientras ella tomaba un baño, no con la intención de verla desnuda claramente, pero tan urgente era su necesidad de entrenar que entraba de sopetón sin importarle que la peliazul estuviera en la tina y le pedía que arreglara la cámara de gravedad que acaba de destrozar o quizá algunos de los robot que utilizaba de oponente, así que se podía decir que no haría ninguna diferencia. No la enfrentaba para preguntarle directamente las cosas como siempre hacía porque esta vez no era lo mismo, es una situación delicada, de orgullo y muy vergonzosa para él, así que, no le daría motivos para levantar sospechas en ella de que algo sucedía. La dejaría actuar.

Vegeta percibió el ki de Bulma nuevamente, con su sentido del olfato ultra desarrollado pudo sentir el perfume de ella y no solo eso, su aroma a excitación también estaba en el aire, olía deliciosamente. Su esencia estaba tan dulce y atrayente… fresca.

Tenía que salir de su habitación e ir a darle una pequeña visita. Ya. Vegeta se levanto de la cama y con una toalla se limpió su semilla esparcida, se vistió nuevamente con su traje de entrenamiento y salió del cuarto listo para enfrentar a la mujer. Estaba relativamente cerca, en la misma casa, en la misma segunda planta, en el mismo pasillo, a un par de habitaciones de la suya. Lo pensó un momento, la espiaría, sí estaba en su recámara dando vueltas muy sonrojada quería decir que definitivamente lo había visto y estaba nerviosa.

Si actuaba normalmente no había visto nada y eran solo imaginaciones suyas. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, el príncipe Saiyajin jamás se quedaba con la duda, tenía que confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Salió por fin de su alcoba y se encamino atreves del largo pasillo hasta llegar cerca de la peliazul. La puerta estaba cerrada y por precaución no iría a volársela solo porque sí, no había una cámara de gravedad dañada, los robots estaban funcionando excelentemente ¿Entonces como diablos podía espiarla sin que ella se diera cuenta? Sin tener una excusa sólida por si llegaba a verlo, era tan débil como astuta. Salió por una de las ventanas en la pared del pasaje y voló hasta quedar frente al balcón de la pieza de Bulma. La ventana en su habitación estaba cerrada también, pero las cortinas estaban entreabiertas en bandeja. Desde su ángulo no podía ver la cama sino todo lo demás. No iba a exponerse a que lo descubriera y por eso decidió no acercarse demasiado. No vio nada hasta que de pronto entro la joven.

El príncipe Saiyajin se acercó un poco más escondiendo su cuerpo tras la pared. Bulma se deslizó hasta su armario donde extrajo un recipiente extraño, un libro y una caja alargada.

Ella se sentó en la cama, abrió el libro y empezó a escribir. Al cabo de diez minutos, bastante aburridos en realidad pues Vegeta solo observó como la muñeca de la muchacha se deslizaba con movimientos rápidos y certeros.

El Saiyajin suspiró, ella no actuaba nada extraño, hasta que Bulma empezó a mordisquear su lapicero. Se notaba algo nerviosa ¿O era su imaginación? El ejercicio excesivo ya lo estaba haciendo hasta alucinar ¿Pero qué diablos? Eso no era nada para un Saiyajin y menos para el príncipe. Hasta que escribió algunas notas más y se vio satisfecha. Ella se apoyó contra el respaldo y se quedó mirando su lapicero, distraída.

Lo vio, lo vio una vez más y lo siguió mirando sin mover un solo músculo. Vegeta se preocupó ¿Medusa la había mirado a los ojos cuando él no se dio cuenta y se había vuelto piedra? Porque Bulma no se movía. Hasta que los ojos le brillaron y se acercó el lapicero a la boca con sugerencia. Lo lamió desde la punta hasta el final y de un bocado se lo metió a la boca chupándolo todo.

Vegeta miró extrañado, pero al ver los movimientos de la boca de terrícola se calentó.

Bulma tomó la punta del lapicero entre su índice y su pulgar, metió y sacó el lapicero de su boca con rapidez, ella tenía los ojos cerrados… concentrada en la labor, o quizá imaginándose… o hasta tal vez _recordando__**.**_

El príncipe observó todo esto con el libido subiendo en todo su cuerpo, repleto de calor. Bulma despejó el lapicero de la vehemencia de su boca, el dichoso objeto estaba repleto de saliva, ella parecía satisfecha con su trabajo. La peliazul se hundió más en el colchón de su cama y miró hacia su dirección un momento.

Él casi destroza la pared de la impresión ¿Lo había visto? ¿Ella lo había visto? ¿Al caso podía sentir el ki?

Bulma sonrió y negó con la cabeza como si no terminara de creer alguna cosa. Abrió las piernas y apoyó las plantas de sus pies en el colchón, sus cremosos y blancos muslos estaban escondido de la vista de Vegeta debido a una silla de escritorio que estaba frente a la cama estratégicamente ubicada para joderlo, así pensaba él.

Con una sola mano la joven deslizó su braga por sus piernas hasta los tobillos donde la prenda terminó en el suelo, ella volvió a abrirse y con la otra mano que llevaba el lapicero todo el rato, la dirigió hacia un lugar oculto entre sus extremidades, el cual por cierto, Vegeta no podía ver más aunque quisiera, le estaban entrando unas ganas terribles de mandar todo al demonio, pulverizar con un solo ataque el lugar y llevarse a Bulma entre sus brazos para hacerla suya una y otra vez en alguna montaña, pero no, él tenía que controlar sus instintos, no solo por ser un Saiyajin que podía transformarse en Ozarus iba a actuar como tal, él era de la realeza.

La chica gimió de placer y Vegeta no sabía si tocarse, entrar a tomarla por la fuerza, salir volando para alejarse o llevarse su nave espacial y largarse de ese planeta, era un gran debate interno.

Bulma movió su mano escondida entre sus piernas con rapidez y volvió a gemir. Se sentía delicioso. Ella había entrado a su habitación con un deseo y excitación tremenda a pesar de haber alcanzado su orgasmo mientras observaba el miembro viril y duro del Saiyajin. Pero antes había apuntado todo lo que había visto con excelentes detalles en su diario… por si acaso necesitaba inspiración para tocarse sola pues no iba a rogarle a Vegeta que la hiciera suya, ya bastante había hecho actuando sugerente y él parecía ser de palo porque no le prestaba ni la mínima atención a sus coqueteos. Otro hubiera caído rendido a sus pies. Pero ella, no quería otro, no deseaba otro.

Pero era tanto su deseo que no resistió a hundirse el lapicero muy dentro suyo. ¿Virgen? Por favor. Bueno… para que negarlo, solo había tenido relaciones con su ex novio Yamsha, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo desde su última vez juntos. Solo él y la verdad no lo había disfrutado nada, a decir verdad, se había quedado media traumada con respecto al sexo; hasta que internet y Vegeta le hicieron dar cuenta de lo contrario.

Masturbación…. ¡Bendita sea!

Debido a esa bonita experiencia había aprendido que esas cosas no eran exactamente malas. Existía el maravilloso orgasmo ¿Cómo creían que con todo lo que pasaba, reunir las esferas del dragón enfrentándose a innumerables riesgos una y otra vez, sus aventuras intergalácticas, Yamsha, Freezer, los Namek y encima el príncipe Saiyajin jodiendo que le reconstruyera la cámara de gravedad dañada, no se le había subido la presión? Masturbación muchachos, una maravillosa forma para quitarse el stress.

Gimió de nuevo, el lapicero en su clítoris se sentía increíble pero de todas maneras no era suficiente, necesitaba algo dentro suyo, algo grueso y duro que la embistiera hasta lo más profundo de su interior. Y por su puesto un torso musculoso sobre sus pechos necesitados, alguien que la cubriera y le hiciera sentir su fuerza, eso necesitaba ella. Lo necesitaba a él, a Vegeta.

Y hablando del sujeto, el pobre Saiyajin estaba por lanzar un big bang attack y destruir a esa perra por hacerlo desearla con tanta fuerza, él miraba como Bulma se daba a sí misma su propio placer y casi se avergonzó por estar viendo un momento tan privado, pero era… atrayente, adictivo, no podía simplemente quitar su vista del panorama, de la escena que se le presentaba, estaba servida en bandeja de plata solo para él. Excitado y furioso a la vez deslizó la palma de su mano por sobre su despertado pene, su apretada erección por el traje de combate, su carne exigía alivio además que estaba empezando a dolerle.

Bulma volvió a gemir dulcemente, con una vocecita fina, femenina. Y casi deseó que gritara pero su nombre. Vegeta observó como la peliazul se detenía y levantaba el lapicero que se encontraba mojado por los jugos que llenaban a la chica. Ella se tomó unos segundos para regularizar su respiración, no había llegado al orgasmo, simplemente estaba muy agitada.

Tomó el recipiente encima de la cama y lo abrió. Abierto el objeto, tomó la caja alargada y deslizando la tapa hacia arriba, extrajo un consolador rosado, más grueso que largo. A simple vista un pene muy grande. Bulma miró el aparato excitada y untó el lubricante en el objeto alargado.

Vegeta estaba más que impresionado, nada podía tomarlo por sorpresa en el universo habiendo visto él tantas cosas que alguien no pudiera ni imaginárselas, pero eso, eso lo dejó estupefacto ¿Qué carajo? Es decir, la maldita cosa era igual a un pene, y tenía una extraña certeza de saber para qué servía, la cosa era ¿Dónde lo consiguió? ¿A quién rayos se le había ocurrido producir un objeto parecido a un pene? Los estúpidos terrícolas y sus inventos deplorables; perder el tiempo en fabricar un intento fortuito de unos genitales, basura, deberían estar entrenado para por lo menos poder superar la fuerza de una cucaracha. Pero aparte de estar sorprendido por las acciones de ella, eso fue raro… hasta para él. Estaba seguro que jamás había visto hacer eso a ninguna otra hembra, menos una Saiyajin, nadie en su planeta se interesaba tanto en el sexo.

Bulma terminó de untar el lubricante e inmediatamente ubicó la cabeza del consolador en su vulva húmeda por sus jugos. Estaba preparada, estaba malditamente lista y entonces recordó lo que había sucedido hace dos semanas.

_La chica había querido darle a Vegeta un postre que con gusto le había preparado en un afán por verlo feliz, sabía que la comida era algo indispensable para un Saiyajin. Intentó dárselos durante todo el día pero no encontraba el momento adecuado para lograr su cometido, resignada al llegar la noche fue hasta la cámara de gravedad pues no había visto al estúpido mono entrar a la cocina para cenar después de entrenar como poseído durante todo el día, seguro la había estado esquivando porque para ser sincera ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta cuando salió a almorzar, claro, eso sin duda porque la comida era algo imprescindible para él así como entrenar como loco. Cuando por fin lo vio subir por las escaleras ella salió corriendo para avisarle que le tenía algo rico de comer, que fueran a la cocina y que le serviría, pero al momento justo que llegó frente al hombre se tropezó en la alfombra y fue a dar al duro pecho del Saiyajin, el maldito Vegeta ni siquiera se inmutó, fue ella que enterró sus uñas en sus brazos para no ir a parar al piso, cosa que no le hizo ni cosquillas al príncipe, pero para ella había sido algo provocador, tocar esos músculos tan desarrollados en sus brazos y pecho desnudos bañados en sudor había sido…. Malditamente placentero._

_Vegeta no movió una sola fibra de su cuerpo, ni siquiera para evitar que ella cayera pero cuando sintió que la mujer no se soltaba del agarre, tuvo que tomarla por la cintura y alejarla de él ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa bruja? Cuando sintió las manos del Saiyajin rosar su piel por sobre el vestido había terminado mojada. Ella se puso tan caliente al verlo subir por las escaleras para ir a su habitación, esos muslos se miraban tan fuerte y su trasero… era endemoniadamente seductor, al parecer él ni se había dado cuenta que en aquellos segundo que ella posó sus manos sobre sus brazos los apretó un poco para sentir su firmeza. Vegeta se alejó como si nada mientras ella moría por la calentura._

Desde ese instante se obsesionó con ello, con su toque, sus palmas habían rosado su pequeña y esbelta cintura; todas las noches soñaba con su erecto miembro enterrado en ella. E inconscientemente lo había seducido. Había realzado su pecho mostrando sus atributos, se había agachado para mostrarle las bragas e incluso sentía que la vigilaba estando dormida y ponía algunas poses sugerentes. Todo para llamar su atención. Hasta que se dio cuenta de sus acciones.

Así que… si, lo había estado seduciendo ¿Pero porque el muy maldito no había caído con ninguna? ¿Al caso a los Saiyajin no les daban deseos carnales? ¿Al caso ella no le parecía lo suficientemente atractiva para gustarle al orgulloso príncipe de los monos? No, eso no podía ser, ella era la mujer más bella e inteligente sobre la faz de la tierra, e incluso quizás del universo entero.

Bulma gimió al sentir el consolador estirando sus paredes vaginales, llenándola de calor, abrió más las piernas si se podía e hizo que el aparato se hundiera hasta la base, e incluso un poco más que la base. Para luego sacarlo e introducirlo, se sentía delicioso, perfecto y… peligroso. Tenía un escozor en la espalda, un presentimiento, se sentía observada, hace un momento lo había sentido pero no le había hecho caso.

Mientras tanto Vegeta apretaba con delirio su grueso pilar de carne, buscando liberación, observando a la peliazul otorgarse dulces gemidos y bajos suspiros, esa maldita iba a pagar con su insignificante vida hacerlo caer en esas mierdas, su orgullo estaba pisoteado. Aunque no podía ver como el extraño objeto se hundía en la vagina de la terrícola, sus expresiones y los movimientos de su brazo eran lo suficientemente explícitos para excitarlo, calentarlo, hacer que la odiara y ponerlo totalmente duro.

La joven aceleró el movimiento.

Nya… mmmm… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Oh, sí! Me vengo, no puedo más ¡Vege…! ¡Vegeta!- gimió Bulma y él se estremeció calentándose más si era posible. Estaba gritando su nombre, estaba gimiéndolo, imaginándose que era él metiéndose y saliendo de su interior y no el dichoso consolador. Dio un gruñido excitado, enojado consigo mismo, espiarla había sido un error… al menos eso pensó hasta que…

¡Vegeta! Por favor, más fuerte.- Bulma alzó su blusa y su sostén destapando sus prominentes pechos de pezones rosados y erectos, dejados al aire y a los movimientos estos rebotaban con rebeldía, desesperados por una boca que los atendiera.- ¡Ah! No puedo… más ¡Vegeta, dámelo todo! ¡Oh, siii!- y así la peliazul tuvo un furioso clímax que duró más de lo esperado, dejándola satisfecha y agotada.

Vegeta rugió, basta de estupideces ¿Esa perra quería todo? Pues iba a tener todo…

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Bueno me ha encantado tanto hacer esta adaptación, es como darle un nuevo sentido a cómo cada uno fue poniendo los ojos sobre el otro, como iniciaron su relación hasta consolidarse.

**Gracias por comentar:**

**TheSoul986:** Que linda, que bueno que te gustó como me quedó la adaptación y te confieso que me costó un mundo poder encajar a Inu en un Vegeta, son mundos completamente diferentes, uno tímido y el otro temerario ufff pero qué bueno que pude lograr convencerte jaja gracias!

**Naomigomiz:** Hay linda, tu eres una de mis lectoras incondicionales, te agradezco tanto que pongas la confianza en mi permitiéndome entretenerte con mis historias jeje Besitos y espero que este capi te guste y claro… quiero leer tu review.

**Lu:** Que bueno que te pareció súper interesante, sigue leyendo linda, abrazos n.n

**Fanfan:** El precio de tu alma lo actualizaré hasta el fin de semana preciosa, espero que aguantes otro poquito la espera :D besos.

**Aioro:** ¿Wow te quitó el sueño? Qué bueno lograr eso a través de la lectura de mi adaptación *.* Es tan excitante imaginarse al guapísimo Vegeta haciendo estas cosas jeje gracias por leer bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Alto contenido de Lemon.**

* * *

Bulma aspiró el aire que buscaba para tratar de tranquilizar su respiración agitada. Las imágenes eróticas de Vegeta no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza, recordándole esa intimidad que el Saiyajin había disfrutado creyendo no tener espectadores, absorto de su presencia, en ese estado parecía tan vulnerable casi como… un humano. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y deslizó el consolador fuera de su vagina, saciada se resbaló por la cama y buscó en el cajón de la mesa de noche un pañuelo que utilizaba para limpiar después de usar, su juguetito.

Se puso de pie y guardó el vibrador en su caja, en unos cuantos pasos más el lubricante y la caja del consolador estaban perfectamente escondidos en su armario de dos puertas. Bulma aun sentía el cuerpo sudoroso, caliente, así que sin pensarlo mucho tomó las solapas de su blusa y las deslizó hacia arriba, hasta que finalmente ya no tuviera puesta la prenda.

Vegeta se concentró y buscó el ki de alguien más en la casa, no había nadie como ya lo sabía, los padres de la mujer estaban de viaje, así que no había ninguna mamá curiosa o un padre despreocupado en toda la casa. Sonrió de lado, era el momento de aceptar su seducción. Seguro o no, esto es el colmo de los colmos, acababa de tener un orgasmo y al ver a la terrícola tocarse casi tiene otro, miró como su futura compañera se sacó la blusa y su miembro creció más si es que se podía, hizo que su pene siguiera desafiando la gravedad.

No tenía ningún sentido ¿Estaría en celo? Pero que estupidez estaba especulando, su raza no tenía época de actividad, eso era algo que tenían en común con los terrícolas, pero la única diferencia era que ellos utilizaban el sexo solo para reproducirse y en muy pocas ocasiones por placer, cosa que los humanos según entendía se sometían a eso sólo por debilidad carnal… ¡Al demonio con eso! Decidido voló hacia la ventana del pasillo por donde ingresó, no iba a entrar por la ventana de la habitación de la mujer, no quería que supiera que la había estado espiando, de por sí estaba cayendo en las seducciones de esa imbécil.

La puerta del cuarto de la muchacha estaba cerrada, él puso una mano en la cerradura, giró la perilla y empujo exactamente en el mismo instante en que Bulma tomaba el pomo de la puerta y la abría.

Terrícola contra Saiyajin. De pronto el calor en la habitación aumentó mientras ambos no se despegaban la mirada. Vegeta lo pensó bien un momento, una cosa era imaginarlo a él en su lecho y otra muy distinta que suceda en realidad. La sorprendería su actitud, demasiado sospechoso, no era él en ese momento, no, no podía hacerlo, no podía caer en los brazos de esa insignificante y vulgar humana.

Hasta que la peliazul se mordió el labio inferior.

¡A la mierda!

Y sin darle tiempo de asimilar a la chica, el príncipe se lazó hacia su boca para besarla, ella respondió sin mucho pensarlo, el sabor del Saiyajin era delicioso, ella abrió sus labios para darle acceso a la lengua de Vegeta y profundizó un beso que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Él la tomó de la cintura y ella gimió al sentir sus palmas calientes directamente sobre su piel. Tan solo llevaba su falda y el sostén. Estaba prácticamente desnuda y de alguna forma este hecho le calentaba.

Vegeta despegó sus labios húmedos de los rojos de la mujer; y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, sus manos mientras tanto no quisieron quedarse quietas y empezaron un recorrido perezoso pero dominante sobre la piel desnuda de la muchacha.

Ella se preguntó ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para que sucediera todo esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con tenerlo en sus brazos mamando de su pecho? o ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que ella comenzó a desearlo tanto, desde que se enamoró de él, y Vegeta se hacía el desentendido?

Ella por fin obtenía una reacción y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Tenía al hombre que quería y deseaba entre sus manos, aunque sabía que él solo sentía lujuria por ella y no amor, sin importarle se entregaría sin condiciones, estaba ahí, con su lengua áspera y mojada en su cuello, tenía al Saiyajin justo frente a ella. No lo dejaría ir, no ahora, no en este momento, ella alzó sus brazos y deslizó sus uñas suavemente en su espalda. Nunca podría dejarlo ir.

Mientras Vegeta, cegado por la pasión y el calor del momento, bajaba sin remordimientos la corta falda de Bulma. Para hallarla desnuda ya que ella misma había desabrochado su sostén y tirado quien sabe dónde. La belleza de la peliazul no tenía comienzo ni fin, su divinidad era casi celestial, su piel de tez blanca como la porcelana la hacía verse tan deseable, esos muslos torneados, jugosos y lo que había entre ellos seguramente sabía a gloria. Vegeta se preguntó si todo lo que sucedía era porque en realidad quería que sucediese; o más bien, él quería que pasará. Un Saiyajin rindiendo caricias a una humana en un acto que para los de su raza solo significaba sexo, era demasiado banal. Pero qué más daba, él se saciaría de los encantos de la mujer y ella tendría el honor de haberse acostado con el príncipe Saiyajin, nada mal para… comenzar. Pero había algo más que eso, si ella a como estaba de… necesitada y urgida porque él la poseyera, eso quería decir que el insecto de Yamsha no era bueno ni en combate y menos lo sería para complacer a semejante terrícola, porque testaruda, vulgar, agresiva, chillona y todo lo demás, pero no podía negarse a que en realidad era hermosa, por algo lo había atraído hasta llegar a este punto.

El príncipe guió a la chica dentro de la habitación para empujarla justo al borde de la cama. Echada sobre su espalda, lentamente él se acomodó entre sus piernas, la acarició con ímpetu, detallando con fuego en su memoria cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus muy desarrollados pechos, sus esbeltas piernas, la pasión de su mirada, sus labios rojos, su espalda arqueada y sobre todo como gemía ante su tacto.

Era demasiado bella.

Vegeta hizo un sendero de besos por todo el cuerpo caliente de Bulma, besando vigorosamente la cara interna de sus muslos. Subiendo se encontró con su ombligo en donde hundió su lengua haciendo jadear a la muchacha. Sus profundos ojos negros captaron dos montes suaves, lugares donde sus manos exploraron sin pudor, sus dedos pellizcaron uno de los pezones de Bulma, los amasaba observando lo que eso causaba en la joven. Sus ojos entrecerrados, sonrojada hasta más no poder. Realmente él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano aguantando aplicarle más fuerza por no terminar quebrándole el cuello. De verdad que quería destrozarla de placer.

Vegeta atrapó en su boca uno de sus pezones y lo chupó con fuerza. Quería hacer disfrutar a la terrícola todo lo que pudiera, quería que ella gritara su nombre y nunca olvidara este momento, plasmar en ella su esencia, hacerla reconocer que solo él podía hacerla sentirse así. Una cuestión más de orgullo que otra cosa. Iba a marcarla con su sello personal; sería solo de él desde ahora, suya. Con aspereza, movió su lengua alrededor de la aureola, y posó levemente sus dientes en el pezón.

Bulma hundió su mano en el cabello del Saiyajin, disfrutando, gozando de sus caricias. ¿Cómo un hombre tan tosco como él podía ser tan delicado con ella? Buscando más contacto movió sus caderas contra el despertado miembro del príncipe. Él gimió y le envió una mirada caliente. Vegeta sostuvo todo su cuerpo en sus brazos estirados apoyados en la cama y comenzó a retirar el traje de combate hasta bajarlo a nivel de la cintura. La peliazul pudo observar con detenimiento cada músculo tenso de su torso, su rostro perlado del sudor y la manzana de Adán que subía y bajaba al tragar.

Ella tragó con fuerza, deseaba que él la dominara, quería que le mostrara su rudeza, aquella que había visto cuando él estaba en plena batalla, que la cubriera con su cuerpo y le mostrara lo que era ser un Saiyajin. De alguna manera no quería nada tierno, nada dulce ahora y menos con un hombre como Vegeta. Tal vez más tarde le rogaría por ello, pero lo que quería ahora era que él la sostuviera contra la cama, la tomara de las rodillas y la empalara hasta acabar.

Vegeta no estaba exactamente tranquilo al ver a su desnuda mujer. Él terminó de bajar el traje azul lo suficiente para liberar su pene grueso. Ilusionada y muy excitada Bulma frotó sin compasión su entrepierna contra el miembro del príncipe. Ambos gimieron, se sentía delicioso, demasiado bien para ambos que pensaron que si solo un frotamiento causaba tal placer, tener al otro causaría un verdadero estruendo.

Bulma vio el semblante excitado y de alguna forma, desesperado del Saiyajin por poseerla. Y su mente la hizo maquinar unas cuantas cosas. De un solo movimiento ella se posicionó encima de su pecho, ambos desnudos y sudorosos.

Ella lamió su clavícula, dejando un par de chupetones que luego tendría que ocultar. Mordió levemente su barbilla y Vegeta la tomó de las caderas para frotarse con ella. Ambos volvieron a gemir, el encuentro era demasiado apasionado y descontrolado, la muchacha se irguió derecha encima del pene erecto de su amante. Él se deleitó con la vista de sus senos y su rostro sonrojado.

Ella lo miró, la piel bronceada del Saiyajin lucía tan apetecible, se veía como un verdadero planetario poderoso. Como un ser _lujurioso._

La peliazul solita tomó el miembro de Vegeta y lo empujó en su interior sin protección alguna, a Vegeta le sorprendió que fuera la mujer que había tomado control en ese instante, la terminó penetrando de una sola embestida, él era el que tenía el control ahora, como debía ser, pesó. Ella estaba tan cegada por el calor y la pasión que se olvidó completamente acerca de los anticonceptivos, cosa que no sabía si el Saiyajin estaba al corriente o tal vez en su planeta no utilizaban esas cosas. ¡Al diablo!

Vegeta emitió un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, ella le pertenecía, ahora por fin, ella ahora era suya para siempre.

Intercambiaron posiciones y al ver la expresión de profundo placer en la mujer, se dio cuenta por primera vez que la joven no había emitido algún signo de dolor, la verdad no había sentido ninguna barrera, eso le confirmó que en verdad el maldito terrícola se había acostado con ella, no era cosa que él ignorara, pero, tenía sus dudas. De alguna forma eso no le gustó. Se propuso a sí mismo una meta, iba a darle el sexo más salvaje y brutal que con cada embestida eliminaría de sus recuerdos a la maldita escoria.

Solo con él, por supuesto. Vegeta sonrió de lado. La haría gritar de tal forma que su garganta sangraría.

El príncipe comenzó un vaivén lento, torturándola, unas ligeras embestidas que más que dar un verdadero placer solo otorgaban una incomodidad y unión impresionantes, ella tomó las sábanas y las arrugó, frunció el ceño y miró al hombre que sonreía enigmáticamente.

Cruzaron miradas y todo comenzó.

Bulma tuvo que agarrarse de la cabecera de la cama para que su cabeza no se golpeara, arqueó toda su espalda y gimió, no podía ser cierto, Vegeta la estaba penetrando con la verdadera fuerza Saiyajin, claro que él estaba conteniéndose por mucho para no terminar traspasando su cuerpo. Gritó de lujuria y placer cuando él tomó sus caderas en el aire y se hundió tan profundo en ella que la hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

Vegeta no detuvo sus embates, con la espalda erecta y las rodillas sobre la cama. No se irguió en ningún momento, solo utilizó una pisca de su fuerza para cargar sus caderas en el aire, de tal forma que recibieran todo el largo atroz de su pene.

Ella sentía como la punta del pene del hombre le golpeaba el fondo de su vagina, una sensación endemoniadamente deliciosa. Las embestidas brutales lograron un inmediato orgasmo explosivo, salvaje y arrebatador en Bulma, por su parte Vegeta parecía no sentirlo que siguió el constante mete y saca dentro de la muchacha. Los senos de esta rebotaron sin control, mientras la peliazul daba un grito femenino y orgásmico, con los ojos hacia atrás y preparada para todo el salvajismo que el príncipe esté dispuesto a darle.

El Saiyajin viendo el terrible clímax que la azotó, decidió cambiar de posición, por supuesto sin detener sus profundos embistes. Le tomó una de las piernas a la peliazul y la puso en su hombro, la otra extremidad seguía enredada en su cadera. La chica gimió, podía sentirlo más profundo si se podía, podía percibir como los testículos le rebotaban casi entrando en su interior, apreciaba como le desgarraba la vagina de tal forma que la volvía loca. Lo miró, el pareció tan concentrado y sin signo de acabar que inminentemente se preguntó en qué momento todo terminaría.

Él deslizó la pierna sostenida en su hombro por encima de su cabeza hacia el otro hombro. Para finalmente apoyarla en la cama, ambas piernas juntas y una Bulma cegada por el placer, de costado. Vegeta tomó sus glúteos y las separó todo lo que podía pudiendo así ver la unión de ambos cuerpos.

Él gimió ante la vista, la vagina de la peliazul se comía todo el grosor de su pene. A simple vista la entrepierna de la chica se tragaba con verdadero placer todo lo que él le ofrecía. Él dio un empujón profundo con su cadera, sus testículos chocando contra uno de sus glúteos, y su pene enterrado en su interior deleitándose con la imagen.

El Saiyajin siguió cambiando de posición, tomó las caderas de la joven, que se encontraban recostadas y de lado, para elevarlas en un movimiento casi imprescindible por la peliazul, ahora ella estaba en la excitante posición de perrito; y todo sin llegar a detenerse. Ella gemía descontrolada, dominada por el Saiyajin de fuerza extraordinaria que la movía a su antojo. En la forma en que se encontraba, podía escuchar como sus sexos chocaban entre sí y las caderas del hombre golpeando sus glúteos; su vagina engullía todo el largo y grosor de su miembro, sin discreción alguna o contemplación.

Vegeta en un instante casi pierde el control de sus fuerzas al darle una fuerte palmada en los nalgas- ¡Oh Vegeta!- gimió ella excitada, se sentía dominada de tal forma por su rudeza, por sus embestidas. Se agachó y se dijo que ya era momento para que él acabara también, ella no paraba de gritar su nombre, gimiendo sin vos por una perforada dura y sin compasión.

Él no lo pensó mucho y eso fue lo que le dio.

Le metió el pene sin misericordia, formándose un rugido muy dentro en su garganta. Enterró su miembro hasta el fondo en su interior, ella volvió a sostenerse de la cabecera con una mano, mientras que con la otra pellizcaba su pezón y amasaba su seno, recibiendo de buena gana todo lo que pidió y se le fue concedido.

La cama empezó a rechinar, adolorida por el furioso acto de brutalidad que sucedió encima de esta. El colchón los hizo rebotar. El seno libre de Bulma seguía moviéndose hasta que finalmente una de las manos de Vegeta lo tomó y lo apretó, debido a este simple acto hizo gritar a una sensible peliazul.

Él posó su brazo libre por el vientre de la muchacha, rodeando sus muslos, atrayéndola a él. La unión en sus cuerpos se hizo más profunda y certera, con el pene de Vegeta erecto como una roca metiéndose en ella quien ya no sabía de dónde sostenerse.

El gruñido acumulado en la garganta del Saiyajin explotó al sentir el clímax desanudarse en su vientre y propagarse por todo su cuerpo caliente. Mientras tanto Bulma gritaba hasta ya no poder más al ser satisfecha. Vegeta cerró los ojos sin moverse, la secuela de su orgasmo aun no acababa y quería disfrutar hasta el último segundo.

Por su parte Bulma ya había caído encima de la cama, agotada, sudorosa y sin nada de energía después de dos salvajes, descontrolados y poderosos orgasmos.

Después del momento, del acto sexual tan erótico y pasional no hubo palabras… simplemente durmieron apegados el uno del otro. Disfrutaron del sincero silencio hasta quedarse dormidos y obtener nuevas energías para el día de mañana, donde probablemente todo quedaría saldado. Y exigirían las explicaciones del caso, pero debido a que Vegeta es tan impulsivo, quiso ahorrarse aquella discusión, y antes de que ambos quedaran dormidos habló.

Esto es algo que debe repetirse mujer.

Bulma no abrió los ojos, se movió o quejó. Simplemente sonrió, tal vez un día él la llegara a querer aunque sea un poquito, por ahora, se conformaría con la deliciosa relación que él le estaba ofreciendo en este momento.

Eso está más que claro.

Con la tranquilidad de saber que los dos deseaban lo mismo y con la misma intensidad, cayeron agotados para que el día siguiente… las preguntas estuvieran demás.

**FIN**

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Gracias a todos los que les encantó mi adaptación y estuvieron conmigo hasta el final :D (Siempre quise decir eso)

Es mi primera adaptación y me gustó tanto como me quedó que haré otra próximamente.

Muchísimas gracias a **TheSoul986** por haberme permitido adaptar su three-shot a esta pareja tan sensual BxV

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Naomigomiz, Lu, Fanfan, Aioro, Iofapris, Diana Quintana, Jenns, Ashly Ouji, Tatiananek can hear the screams tonight**

Espero que no se me haya quedado ninguno.

Los quiero mis queridos lectores y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Dejen REVIEWS, Chain n.n


End file.
